It is known from the related art that locking devices for doors and/or window lifters in the vehicle may be manually activated. This may occur either mechanically directly on a door or alternatively electronically via a pressing of a button in the operating console of the driver.
Furthermore, passenger compartment camera systems for vehicles are known from the related art, which may be used to detect persons and faces (Jones, Robust Real-time Object Detection, International Journal of Computer Vision, 2001, 57 (2), pages 137 through 154). Moreover, there exist a multitude of algorithms, by which it is possible to ascertain biometric facial features, which provide insight into the age of the person (Horng, Tamkang Journal of Science and Engineering, 2001, 4 (3), pages 183 through 192; Lobo, Age Classification from Facial Images, Computer Vision and Image Understanding, pages 1 through 21).